The Rise and the Fall
by MegaGummybear07
Summary: It is crazy how things could all fall apart in a blink of an eye. At one moment, you could be on top of the world, full of power and control and then the next everything you have ever wanted, everything you have ever needed is destroyed right in front of your eyes. This is the story of the rise and fall of the Wade family and another Armacham experiment gone wrong. Fettel x OC
1. Prologue

It is crazy how things could all fall apart in a blink of an eye. At one moment, one amazing moment, you could be at the top of the world, full of power and control and then the next…everything you have ever wanted, you have ever needed…is destroyed right in front of your eyes. Now, there she was, lying on the ground, so close to death, yet so far, next to her only friend's body. Betrayed by her lover and left for dead, she lay there, wanting death to finally remove her from this cruel world. Alma was dead. Her other son was dead. Her newborn baby was stolen. She was betrayed.

This is the story of the rise and fall of the Wade family and another Armacham experiment gone wrong.


	2. The Beginning

Naomi Black was separated from her mother at a relatively young age. She remembers nearly nothing from her past. All she remembers is watching her mother fight to save her precious little baby from being taken away from her. At first, she was scared and confused as to why she was taken away from her mother so abruptly, but the doctors and workers there told her that it was because she was special. She remembers the day as if it were just a few minutes ago.

She woke up in a strange room she had never seen before. It was almost as big as her bedroom back home, but it was much barer. There was a single bed in the right corner and a small dresser in the opposite corner. The floors were cold, hard linoleum. The wall in front of her was a giant mirror. If she went up to it and cupped her hands by her eyes, she could sometimes see other people on the other side, watching her and taking notes. But when she did, do that, someone would come in and scold her, telling her that she is to never do that under any circumstances. In the middle of the wall behind her, there was a large metal door that she learned to hate. The sound of it sliding open scared her. She always had a deep fear that it would never open again because it was so heavy. Overall, the room reminded her of a hospital.

Once she gained consciousness, an older woman rushed in to her side, holding a clipboard and a brief case. She looked like a business woman. She wore a blazer and slacks, her hair was cut and combed back, and she had a serious look on her face all of the time.

"Good afternoon. Please lift your right hand for me, darling." Confused, she complied. "Now the other?" she did the same. "Can you try to sit up for me?" She did as she was told. "Good. Now how old are you?"

"Ten."

"What is your name?"

"My name is…Naomi." The older woman scribbled something on the clipboard that rested in the crook of her left arm. After what felt like forever, she finally let it drop on her lap.

"Good afternoon, Naomi. My name is Genevieve Aristide. I am president of Armacham Technologies, which is your new home." Everything she was saying to Naomi was going into one ear and out the other. "We are destined to do great things together, my darling. But for now, please explore your new room." With that, she was gone. Naomi just stood there, confused and naïve to everything that was going on. She climbed out of her cot and was surprised to see herself in a hospital type gown. She staggered when she first got up, wondering how long she had been asleep. Once she regained her balance, she began to finally get use to her surroundings. Her first victim was to be the small dresser.

She curiously dragged her feet over towards the dresser in the corner of the room. She opened up every drawer, trying to find something interesting, but to no avail. Every drawer contained identical hospital gowns to the one she was wearing right now. Losing hope, she finally opened the bottom drawer. To her surprise, it did not contain bland hospital gowns. This drawer had a stack of printer paper and a giant box of crayons. Delighted, she hastily grabbed the stack of paper and the crayons, sloppily plopped it down on the hard linoleum floor and began to scribble. She carefully began to trace a sloppy but quaint rainbow onto the page. She loved drawing. It took her away from reality. All she had to do was make up her own world and put it onto paper and, just like that, she was anywhere and anyone she wanted to be.

Four pictures later, she got bored and left her workstation, not bothering to clean up her mess. She sighed and looked all over the room, searching for something to do. She walked over to her cot. It wasn't impressive by any means. The mattress was thin, the blankets didn't do their job well and the innersprings were hard and uncomfortable. The worst part about it was the IV stand next to it. She _hated_ needles and prayed that she would never have to use that device. Finally deciding that it was a good idea and that nobody was watching, she climbed onto her bed and began to jump as high as she could. She wanted to see if she could touch the high ceiling. She lifted her arm as high as she could as she prepared to jump. With every jump, she got a little bit higher. With incredible focus and unbreakable determination, the tips of her middle finger finally brushed against the ceiling. Feeling a sense of accomplishment, she jumped off of the bed. She looked around her new room once again. She was really grasping at straws now. She looked over to the mirror that was basically her entire back wall. She skipped her way over to it, wondering what fun it could bring her way. At first, she simply stood in front of it, examining it for uses and purposes. She knocked on it a few times and then began to have fun. She began to pull funny faces, the best ones she could muster. Occasionally, she would stop to have a good laugh at herself and then continue to pull faces.

On the other side on the one way mirror stood Genevieve, two Armacham officers and a man in a white lab coat with the Armacham logo on the left breast. His thick glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and under his nose laid a thick, brown mustache. Genevieve looked over to him. He was watching this strange, young girl make faces in the mirror skeptically. Genevieve scowled. Naomi was ruining this. The man known as Harlan Wade motioned to a man behind a video camera pointed towards the subject who then stopped recording.

"And you are sure that she is the perfect candidate?" he asked skeptically as he watched her skip back to her drawings.

"You've seen her charts. Her psychic abilities are off the charts. She is the only clear candidate for the job."

"I don't know, Genevieve. I worry about Alma. What if she-"

"No, Harlan. I will hear no more of Alma. She is in the past. We do not; we _cannot_ let her hamper our progress." Harlan stood there silently, still watching Naomi intently.

"When do we introduce her to Paxton?"

"As soon as possible. Their bond will be stronger if we introduce them early. We will discuss breeding later." Without another word, Genevieve left with the two men. Harlan pinched the bridge of his nose. After what happened with Alma, he did not like where this is going.

* * *

**Well there you have it, guys. The start to my newest fanfiction! My other fanfiction (A Broken Promise: A Far Cry 3 Fanfiction. Look that shit up.) is finally beggining to wrap up and I decided that it would be cool to throw out this F.E.A.R. idea I have been tossing around in my head. Anyways, follow, favorite, and most of all, please please PLEEEASE review! It really does help me and I do take your advice! Thanks so much!**


	3. A New Friend

Genevieve marched down the long, white hall with an Armacham officer on each side. She held her clipboard in one hand and a small baby blanket in the other. Today was the day that she will meet Paxton. Genevieve punched in a code next to the giant steel door that kept Naomi imprisoned. She watched it slide open as she brushed her pant legs.

"Naomi darling, you really shouldn't pull those faces. Your face will freeze that way." Naomi turned away from the one way mirror and gave Genevieve a horrified look. Genevieve pulled up a folding chair and a small child's chair in front of her and motioned for Naomi to sit. Still somewhat horrified by the notion of her face freezing, she complied and dragged her feet over to the chair. Genevieve noticed that her skin looked paler than ever. Her whitish-blonde hair flowed freely over her shoulder. Her purple eyes danced all across her surroundings until they finally met Genevieve's.

"Has anyone ever told you why your eyes are purple, Naomi?" Naomi looked down at her lap.

"I am special," she answered timidly.

"Very good, Naomi. You are _very_ special. Do you know what makes you special?" Naomi looked up from her lap.

"I can do things that other people can't." Genevieve picked up the blanket that she placed behind her chair. Naomi was too timid to do the tests or practice her abilities in front of anyone, so she figured that it would help if she returned her security blanket.

"I bet you have missed this little thing." She smiled and handed out the dirty pink security blanket. Overjoyed, Naomi took it back, hugging it to her chest and taking in its scent. "Now Naomi, if you don't do what I tell you, I will have to take it back." Naomi gave her a horrified look. She missed her blankey so much and she did not want to lose it again. "Do you think that we can try this again?" Naomi nodded.

Genevieve smiled as she pulled a metal spoon out from her jacket pocket and put it in Naomi's tiny hands. Naomi through her blanket on top of her head as if it were a veil and began her work. She squinted hard at the spoon, focusing all of her energy on it. After a few moments, the spoon began to bend. Delighted that she finally got her to do what she wanted; she began to scribble notes onto her clipboard.

_Subject does not show any signs of pain while using abilities. Subject is shy to use power in front of other people. The security blanket seems to help with this road block. Approx. time it took abilities to take affect: 5 sec. amazing for her first successful test. How far the spoon bent: about 90 degrees. How long spoon took to bend: Approx. 2 sec. _

Naomi smiled at her work and handed the spoon to Genevieve. As Genevieve examined it, Naomi pulled her blanket over her face and blocked herself out of the world for a minute. She was just happy that she got her blanket back. Genevieve sighed.

"Well, Naomi, you have done great this past week of being here. I think you deserve a little break. Would you like to go to a playground?" Naomi smiled and nodded her head violently. Genevieve waved her hand to the mirror that was the back wall and the heavy steel door slid open, two officers waiting behind it. Not taking her eyes off the exit, she tossed her blanket over to her bed and followed Genevieve and the men outside. She had never seen what it looked like outside of her room before.

They began to walk down a long white hallway with many doors and turns. Various soldiers and people in lab coats walked by, not even looking up from their clipboards. Everything was harsh and loud. It gave Naomi a very bad feeling.

After taking a lot of twists and turns, they finally exited the building. It was a somewhat foggy day with a very gray sky. There was a playground immediately outside that contained a slide, swings, a merry go round, and monkey bars. The playground was surrounded by concrete walls in every direction, each one containing a mirror like the one she had in her room, but smaller. The area was pretty small, but it would be enough to do the trick.

Naomi turned around to confirm with Genevieve that it was okay to play, but she had already disappeared. Naomi looked down at herself. She was barefoot and still in a hospital gown. She was definitely not in clothes suitable to play in, but she didn't care. She was just ecstatic to get out of her bare living quarters. Naomi looked all around her, trying to decide what her plan of attack was. Subconsciously, she gravitated to the swings. Back home, she loved to play on the swings at the park. She always wanted to fly and when she was swinging, she felt like that was what she was doing.

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that the ground caused her feet, she pranced over to the swings. She felt something strange on her feet. She looked down at the ground she was standing on. She stepped in a red, sticky puddle of something. She slowly looked up to the swing in front of her. Sitting on the swing in front of her was a little girl as pale as snow and hair black as sin. Her red dress stuck out like a sore thumb against all of the whites and grays of the playground and her skin. Her eyes were an unsettling copper color. Her legs were splattered in blood. Naomi curiously stared at her, not saying a word. She was not scared of this girl. In fact, this girl almost calmed her with her presence. Without making a single sound or movement, the girl held out her hand to Naomi. Naomi shied away at first, making the girl only stick out her hand further. Hesitantly, she slowly outstretched her arm too.

"Hey!" Naomi gladly stopped what she was doing and turned around. A little boy was waving to her. Naomi turned around to look at the girl, but she was gone, along with the red liquid that she stepped in. She turned back around and went to meet the boy.

"My name is Paxton. What's yours?" Naomi looked down at her feet shyly.

"Naomi."

"Well, Naomi," he said as he grinned back at Alma, who was staring at Paxton and standing behind Naomi, pointing to her. "We are going to be great friends."


	4. A Blurred Reality

Naomi sat peacefully with her blanket in her lap. She loved to sit and think for just a few minutes a day. There was something therapeutic about letting your imagination run wild. She looked above herself to see the floor waiting for her. She looked back at the hard surface of the ceiling, trying to decide how she was going to get down without falling on her head. She was sitting upside down on the ceiling, after all. She thought back to the day before. She found out that she could do this just a little while back, but never really tried to actually do it. Yesterday, she did it perfectly, but fell on her head. She screamed and she cried, and Genevieve marched in with her men as usual, did a quick concussion check, scribbled notes down on her clipboard and then left again. She sighed as she fell, this time making sure to fall on her feet. Suddenly, she heard a beautiful melody.

She walked over to her bed. Resting peacefully on her pillow was a little wooden music box with the name "Alma" engraved on the top. She smiled and closed it. She turned around to see the girl she saw at the playground standing just a foot away from her. She made her jump and she practically dropped the music box. They stood in silence momentarily. Finally, Alma held out her hand to her, just like she did back at the playground. Naomi put the music box down and began to reach out to her hand. Hesitantly, her finger tips met her palm. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot down her entire body. She collapsed on the ground, feeling as if she had just been stabbed in the skull. That is when the visions came.

_My baby! Please don't take my baby!_

Blackness.

She slowly opened her eyes to see her in a surgery room, filled with doctors rushing right and left, screaming for different tools to keep her stable.

Blackness.

She barely opened her eyes to see Genevieve talking to a man in a white lab coat.

"Do you think that she will still be okay to use?" Genevieve asked the man.

"I am not sure, ma'am. She is very-"

"Her health! Is she healthy?"

"She is healthy."

"Excellent. The project continues as soon as possible."

Blackness.

"Darling, wake up dear. I need you to open your eyes."

Groggy and disoriented, Naomi did as she was told. She saw Genevieve sitting next to her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Naomi looked at her, confused. "Can you lift your right hand for me?" Naomi complied. "Now the other." She complied once again. "How old are you, Naomi?"

"Six."

"I am afraid that you are incorrect, my dear. You are nine." Naomi gave her a confused look. "You have taken a very long nap. You have been asleep for the better part of three years. But, you are well rested, healthy, and safe from…what happened. That girl you met is not your friend, nor your enemy. She doesn't exist. Would you like to know more about yourself?" She nodded as she slowly sat up, somewhat worried. "Your entire purpose for being here is Paxton Fettel. Do you remember him?" She nodded. "He is your only friend, but soon he will be much more than that. You have an undying love for him, as he does you. One day, when you are much older, you will prove to him your undying love." She nodded, believing everything coming out of her mouth. "You are destined to do great things, Naomi Black," she said with a smile as she brushed the hair out of her face. "But for now, you must rest. Tomorrow, you will see Paxton once again." With that, Genevieve left the room.

Naomi let her head fall hard against her pillow, letting the events of today soak in. She thought back to the girl she saw three years earlier. She was just a figment of her imagination. She looked over to the corner she resided in. She was standing there once again, watching her. She rolled over to her side, trying to ignore her.

_You don't exist,_ Naomi thought to herself, terrified. _You don't exist. _


End file.
